


Spider-Man's Secret

by Fandomtrash4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash4/pseuds/Fandomtrash4
Summary: What is the one thing that Peter Parker would never tell anyone? What secret would he die to protect?What if Peter Parker had a twin sister? What if she was with him the night he got bit? Did she get bit too? Is she just like her brother?This is Tom Holland's Peter from Spiderman Homecoming.It will start a little bit before Tony approaches Peter in his homeI DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN AND STORYLINE IS MINE CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN GO TO MARVEL





	1. Chapter 1

"Peter!" I shout. "Peter! Where are you? We need to talk!" I search the apartment for him, but come up empty. I pull up the video my friend showed me on YouTube one more time. "What are you doing, Pete?" I decide to wait for him in our room. The apartment we live in is only a two bedroom, so Peter and I got stuck together.

After sitting on my bed reading my book for about two hours, the window opens. A man in a red and blue homemade suit enters on the ceiling, closing the window with his foot. He lands softly on the floor, looking around to make sure no one saw him. He freezes when his eyes land on me. 

"Pipes? What are you doing?" 

"It's about time you got home, Peter. I've been waiting for hours. Want to tell me what it is you think you're doing? What even is this?" I ask, reaching to tug on his outfit. He evades my touch by doing a backflip.

"It's not what you think," he starts before I interrupt.

"If it's you going out in that thing trying to make a difference, then yeah, it is what I think. Why didn't you come to me? Why did you keep this from me?" He can tell how hurt I am by this. My own twin brother keeping the biggest secret of his life from me. I mean, we tell each other everything. 

"I didn't want to drag you into something that could get you hurt, Pipes. I just wanted to keep you safe," Peter explains. I walk over to his desk because his has all his computer stuff on it making it heavier than mine. and put my hand on the underside.

"Does it look like I can't defend myself?" I wonder, lifting the desk with only two fingers. "I don't need you to protect me, Peter. Besides, you might need my help."

"Piper, no! You can't!" He yells.

"And why can't I? So help me god, if you say it's too dangerous. I am just as strong as you, Peter! I am just as fast, and my reflexes are off the charts!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you hurt, but that doesn't seem to stop you! Besides, if you're seen with Spider-man, nobody can ever suspect that it's you," I point out. "Just let me be you while you're near so nobody knows who you are, please." He nods eventually, showing me how to use his suit. 

Peter and I are walking home from school when we see a car that is way too expensive to belong to anyone living here. Walking in to the apartment, we greet May.

"Hey, how was school today?" She asks.

"It was okay. There's some crazy car parked outside," I answer. Peter nods along with my words.

"Oh, Mr. and Miss Parker," a voice I feel like I know says. Upon investigation, which is literally just looking into the living room, reveals Tony Stark.

"Um, What- What are you doing...?" Peter stutters. "Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter." I glance at Peter, telling him to shut it because I can talk to Tony without stuttering.

"Tony," Tony replies.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured it was about time we met, Mr. Parker. You've been getting my emails, right?" Tony winks at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, of course he has. Regarding the..."

"You didn't tell me about the grant," Aunt May whines.

"Right, the grant," I say.

"The September Foundation," Tony adds. "Remember when you applied?" Peter nods when I tell him to. "I approved, so now we're in business."

"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" May sounds hurt.

"Well, when Peter told me, I said that we should wait until we heard back so we could surprise you if he got accepted. And we didn't want to get your hopes up if he didn't." Tony gives me a weird look, questioning my replies on Peter's behalf.

"Can I have five minutes with them?" Tony asks May. She nods, agreeing. We all walk to Peter's and my room. "Whoa, what do we have here?" Tony gestures to the old computers.

"Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"The garbage, actually," Peter answers.

"You're a dumpster diver."

"Yeah, I was... Anyway, look, I didn't apply for your grant, and neither did my sister," Peter says.

"Ah-ah, me first," Tony insists. "Quick question of the rhetorical variety." He pulls out his phone, playing the video I saw yesterday. The one of Spiderman swinging around and stopping a car with his bare hands. "That's one of you, right?"

"You really think that either of us could do that? We're just kids. I can barely lift that computer," I lie.

"Yeah, just look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. Three thousand pounds, forty miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills." Tony ignores me completely.

"You do know that a lot of the stuff on YouTube is fake? It's all done on the computer," I tell him. "It's like the videos of the UFOs over Phoenix." Tony grabs the wooden stick by Peter's desk and pushes up the attic's trapdoor. Peter's suit falls out, and I grab it, throwing it into basket under the hanging clothes.

"What have we here?"

"It's nothing. Just a costume we've been working on. It's not quite done yet, and we don't like people seeing it. That's why we hide it up there." I can tell he doesn't believe me, so he turns to Peter.

"So. You're the Spider... ling. Crime fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy."

"Hey! What makes you think it's him? What if I'm the crime fighting spider hero? What makes you think it has to be my brother? And don't bother getting all sexist because there's Natasha and Wanda on the Avengers so it can't be because I'm a girl," I take the heat away from Peter, letting him gather his thoughts.

"It's because you're so quick to counter everything I say with something that makes sense. If it was you, you'd be tongue tied like Peter here," Tony counters. I glare at him, knowing that I lost the battle.

"Well, it's Spider-Man, not Spider-Boy." Peter starts talking about the good day he had when Tony asks the important question.

"Who else knows? Anybody?"

"Just me," I answer. "May would freak if she knew. And when she freaks, Peter freaks." Peter walks up right next to me to whisper in my ear.

"Don't tell him about you," he warns.

"Why not? He's not going to hurt us, Pete. What's wrong with him knowing?" I ask, not knowing that Tony walked over and heard the last thing I said.

"What's wrong with who knowing what?"

"Nothing!" Peter says quickly, too quickly, in fact. Tony looks at us, trying to figure out the secret Peter wants to hide. Tony starts walking around the room a bit, as if searching for something. He finally stops at my bed, lifting up the mattress to reveal my suit. Peter looks at me, betrayal in his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't tell me so I don't want to hear it!" I defend myself.

"So we have two Spiderlings. You guys are in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here." Peter sits on his bed, probably a bit numb from shock. "Why are you two doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you out of those twin beds in the morning?" Peter looks at me, wanting me to go first.

"Because the way we were raised, and because we've had these powers for six months. I'm a nerd, not a jock. I'd love to be, but I wasn't them so I shouldn't now." Peter nods, agreeing completely with what I've said.

"Sure, because you're different," Tony says.

"Exactly, but we can't tell anybody, so we're not. When you can do the things that we can, but you don't," I continue. Tony steps closer, and I'm not really sure why. "And then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." Tony's face changes when my words sink in. My words affected him somehow.

"So you just wanna look out for the little guy." We nod. Tony walks towards Peter, and I gesture for him to move his leg. He does, and Tony follows Peter's eyeline to me, nodding with thanks. "You guys got passports?"

"We don't even have driver's licenses," I answer.

"Ever been to Germany?" We shake our heads. "Oh, you'll love it."

"I can't go to Germany!" Peter argues.

"Peter! Can we talk for a minute?" I glare at him, letting him know that it's not a request. He walks over to my side, I draw the curtain separating our sides, and we sit on my bed.

"What?" Peter whispers, exasperated.

"This is Tony Stark! He wouldn't be here if it wasn't important! After what he did when the aliens came, the least we can do is help him out. Besides, if we don't, we aren't getting the new suits, Pete. Come on. Give him a chance." He eventually concedes, and I smile. Drawing the curtain back, I look at Tony. "So are you getting us passports or what?" He smiles, walking towards us.

"I'm assuming that your sister managed to convince you?" Peter nods begrudgingly. "Then you have my thanks," Tony finished, turning to me. "I'll be in touch." Then Tony walks out, and Peter rounds on me.

"If anything goes wrong, it's on you."

"And if we stayed and something went wrong, it'd be on you. I don't want that on your shoulders, Pete."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago, I had an argument with one of my internet friends about Tom Holland being Spiderman. She said the only Spiderman is Toby McGuire and that Tom can go to heck. I have since decided to give her the silent treatment until she agrees that Tom is Spiderman. What would you guys have done?

The next day, Peter and I return home to find a man in a black suit waiting outside the apartment. Peter opens his mouth, but I stop him. Shutting the door, he turns on me.

"What was that about?" He demands.

"You don't know him. You can't just talk to strangers. I don't care who you are, that's how you get killed," I defend. Just then, the door opens, and the man in the suit enters. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our apartment?"

"I thought you said don't talk to strangers?" Peter questions.

"That doesn't count when they just walk into your house, Pete." He nods in understanding, and the man takes a step forward.

"Tony sent me. I'm here to take you to the airport, so get ready." The man walks to the door and elects to stand right next to it. Peter follows me into our room, grabbing two duffle bags along the way. I shove a bunch of clothes and my phone charger, shoving them into the duffle. I zip it up, looking over to see Peter putting his suit into his duffle, and I decide to do the same, just in case. Who knows when Tony will be done with our suits.

"Alright, let's catch our flight." I tell Peter to be ready. This guy could be anyone. How do we know if Tony actually sent? He glances questioningly, but agrees to follow my lead. The man walks towards a car, opening the door, but I hold Peter back. "We don't even know who you are," I state.

"That may be true, but you know who I am," another voice says. Tony. "I am glad to see that you don't just blindly trust someone who says I sent them. That's a good reaction to have. I am a bit surprised you didn't do anything, though."

"Well, I was waiting until I had a little more evidence because maybe he did know you. I definitely wasn't going to get in that car until I knew, though. Peter, on the other hand, needs a little help in these situations. He is entirely too trusting," I rat.

"Piper!" Peter whines.

"What? It's the truth," I defend. "Besides, maybe now you can have someone other than me help you with these things." Peter and I finally get in the car when Tony makes an impatient noise. "So, what is it exactly that you need my brother and I for?"

"Captain America's gone rogue," Tony replies.

"What do you mean 'rogue'?"

"He's gone crazy. He thinks he's right, but he doesn't know how wrong he is. He's turning the rest of the Avengers against each other," Tony explains. "This is Happy, by the way. He'll be taking care of you guys while we're in Germany." From what I can see of Happy's face, he doesn't look like he's happy about being put on babysitting detail.

The hotel room is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Peter and I have our own rooms, side by side. Happy's is on the other side of Peter's. I take out my phone, hopping onto the bed. I want to know the Captain's side, so I hack Tony's phone remotely. I am even more surprised than before when I actaully pass through his firewalls. I search through his contacts and write down Steve's number. I call, and the phone rings twice before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Steve Rogers?" I wonder.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asks.

"Just someone with a question. Someone contacted me about you, and I wanted to hear your side of the story before I made my decision. I don't know much, actually. This person likes to keep information to themselves."

"They think my friend bombed the Vienna International Center during a UN meeting, but it wasn't him. He was nowhere near Vienna. I'm trying to save him and clear his name at the same time. It's not really working too well."

"This person said you were turning the Avengers against each other," I state.

"They chose their side. I did not force them. In fact, I warned them about the dangers this would entail, but they decided to help me. They wouldn't leave even if I asked them too." Steve laughs a little, and then silence remains for a few minutes. "Did you learn what you need to pick your side?"

"Maybe. Until next time, Captain." I hang up, deciding my next move. If I go to Peter and he doesn't agree, he'll probably tell Tony, and I'd most likely be sent back home. If I start asking Tony questions, he ight get suspicious and figure out what I did, and he'll send me home. The only option is to stay where I am, gathering as much information as I can. After all, intel is one of the best things to have.

Someone knocks at my door, and I look through the peep hole. Seeing Happy, I unlock and open the door. I block the way in, not wanting a male in the first place I had that was completely my own, even if just for a short while.

"Suit up," is all he says, pointing in the direction of the brief case I spotted yesterday. I didn't want to open it then. When Happy leaves, I walk towards the brief case, unlatching it and pulling the top up. I gasp when a red and blue suit appears. I put it on as quickly as I can, wanting to see how it fit. Surprisingly, it fits perfectly. The mask even fits in a way that guaranteed none of my hair would be stuck in my face. Peter walks out of his room when I walk out of mine.

"Your suit looks just like mine!" Peter shouts, ecstatic. I roll my eyes, grabbing his arm, and follow Happy to the car. Tony is already waiting for us, and he decides that now would be a good time to tell us a little more about what we're here for.

"Captain America has been aiding a known terrorist. It's our job to take him down and bring him in," Tony says.

"I'm pretty sure that you're capable of taking him down yourself, so why do you need us?" I question.

"He's less likely to hurt you guys because you're so young. You'll use that to your advantage. He's going to try to tell you that you don't understand. He's trying to get you to change sides. You need to stay back and web up the other team. Go for Cap's legs. The shield doesn't protect them, and that's how you get him down. Your coms are in your suits. Listen carefully and do everything I tell you. Understand?" Peter nods excitedly, but when I don't agree right away, Tony looks at me. "Understand?" He repeats.

"Not really. Why did Captain America go off the rails and start protecting bad guys?" I wonder.

"The terrorist is an old friend of his from before he was frozen. The Winter Soldier. Now, if you do not agree to follow my orders, I will send you home right now," Tony threatens.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen." I cannot leave my brother here all alone. I might have a chance of convincing him to join the right side. I really hope he sides with me.

Peter and I stay hidden while the Avengers talk outside the airport. We have to wait for our signal before we can be seen. Sadly, Peter's signal comes first.

"Underoos!" Tony shouts. Peter swings in, grabbing Captain America's shield and webbing his hands together, and lands on the roof of a car. "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks! Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better, it's just the new suit. Wai- it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's perfect thank you," Peter rambles.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

"Captain. Big fan. I'm Spiderman."

"Yeah, we'll take about it later. Just, good job," Tony says, trying to shut him up.

"You've been busy," Steve remarks.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Tony counters. "Dragging in Clint, 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place! I'm trying to keep- I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed," Steve says. Tony then whistles, which is my signal. I don't know why I'm the one who had to get the whistle, but here we are. I swing in, landing right next to my brother, having nothing else to do.

"There's another one?" This question came from everybody except for Tony, Peter, and I. Looks like he didn't tell his team about me.

"Captain," is all I say, knowing better than to ramble like Peter. Tony tries convincing Steve to leave with us, but I can tell he won't. Steve then raises his webbed hands, and an arrow cuts right through the webbing.

"Alright, Lang," Steve orders. Then I see something small right before it grows, kicking Peter as it backflips away.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." The now normal-sized man hands the shield over to Steve. Tony flies off to get Wanda, Rhodey sees two in the terminal, and the guy in black says he wants Barnes.

"Hey, Mr. Stark? What should I do?" Peter asks.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance, web them up," Tony answers. Captain America moves to stop the guy in black while Peter and I swing to the terminal. Peter lands on the glass and starts running before kicking through the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter immediately starts fighting both men while I stay behind for a bit, deciding my next move. Peter, however, notices far to quickly. In the few seconds of his distraction, the men get the jump on him. I jump in, forcing the men back and off of my brother. I may be confused about what side I'm on, but I know that if anyone hurts my brother, they'll have me to answer to.

"Back off," I warn. "You mess with him, and you mess with me. Trust me, that is not something you want to do." I tell them to get going with a shake of my head.

"Pipes? Why did you do that? Why would you let them go?" Peter wonders.

"Because, I was told that that man is not a terrorist. I was told he was framed, and they're just trying to clear his name. That's Captain America's best friend. If it was me, you'd do it. You know you would, Pete. And I'd do it if it was you," I explain.

"Does that mean you're on their side?" He asks me, standing back up.

"It means I understand their side. Tony hasn't told us anything except what he had to. Steve told me so much more. He explained everything. Tony is keeping secrets, Pete. I don't think I can work with someone who keeps so many secrets. I can't trust him because of the secrets. The only person I can really trust is you. Stand with me, Peter. Help me clear his name," I plead.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I can't do that. I can't turn my back on Mr. Stark. I mean, after everything he did for us how can you think of betraying him?"

"Peter, please. Please don't do this. I'm your sister. Do you really want to fight me? After everything we've been through, are you really going to turn your back on me? I'm the one that's always been there for you. Please, Peter. Stand with me. Help me," I'm begging now, and he knows that. All he does is shake his head. I can't believe this! I thought he would side with me, his twin sister. Not some man he just met because he got a new suit. I give him one last look before swinging away.

"Mr. Stark, Piper's gone rogue," I hear Peter say before he's out of earshot. I keep moving until I find Steve, landing next to him.

"What's the plan, Cap?" I wonder. He looks at me for a second, wondering what I'm doing. "Don't worry, I'm on your side. I talked to you on the phone yesterday, remember? Nice to meet you, by the way." He finally nods, believing that I came to him, not on the orders of Tony, but because I want to help.

"We have to get to their Quinjet and get out of here." We start sprinting in the direction he says, and the rest of our side joins us along the way. All of a sudden, a line is being drawn in the ground with a laser.

"Captain Rogers," the voice says. "I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now." As he was talking, the other team was gathering on their side of the line. Peter stares at me, but I avoid his gaze.

"I should have left you behind," Tony says, looking at where I stand next to Captain America. "I just didn't think you would betray me."

"And I didn't think you'd be so stubborn and keep way too many secrets. Maybe if you had told us everything from the start, I wouldn't have hacked your phone and switched sides after getting the scoop from Steve," I retort.

"Wait, you hacked my phone? You hacked my phone?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard, actually. You really need to update your firewall. I cracked it in about five minutes." Tony is speechless for once, and he seems frozen in shock that a teenager could hack his tech. I glance at Steve. "What do we do now, Cap?"

"We fight," he tells us. At that, our team starts running towards the other. It takes Tony a few more minutes before he realizes that we're closing in. Then his team runs to meet us.

"They're not stopping," Peter observes.

"Neither are we," Tony commands. The fight commences once again, and Peter makes a beeline for me.

"It's not too late to come back, Pipes," he pleads.

"It's not too late to join me, Peter. You know he'll go easier on me if you join me. He wouldn't blame you, either. He'd know you couldn't fight your sister," I counter.

"I meant it when I said I couldn't."

"And I meant it when I said I couldn't work for someone I don't trust. Steve doesn't hide things, not like Tony. Tony keeps everything a secret. How am I supposed to trust someone like that? How can you?" Peter just shakes his head, brushing my words off. I can see that nothing I say will change his my, so I swing away, headed for the Quinjet. 

Peter lets me go, thinking that I'm staying out of the fight. Everyone is so busy with their fights that they don't notice a teenager headed towards their ride. I hear Peter talking with Steve while they fight, but I tune them out, focusing on getting the jet started. Once I do, I take it out of the hangar it's in, doing my best not to draw attention.

"I'll take Vision, you get to the jet," Cap says.

"No, you get to the jet. Both of you. The rest of us aren't getting out of here," Falcon says.

"As much as I had to admit it, if we're going to win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint agrees.

"Guys, just so you know, I have the jet. All you have to do is meet me halfway, and we can get out of here," I inform them.

"Great work!" Steve remarks. "We're on our way. Bring it around." I do as he says, driving it straight towards their forms, hoping everyone in front of me will move. I go as fast as I can, slamming the brakes when I reach Steve and Bucky. I stay still long enough for them to get on before I'm flying the jet away from the fight. Everyone sees the jet flying away, and all the other team's fliers give chase.

"How do you know how to fly this?" Bucky asks.

"Well, that's the thing. I'm learning as I go. Does anyone want to take over? I really don't want to crash this, and I don't think I'll be able to outmaneuver them," I gesture at the people tailing us. Steve nods, relieving me of all that extra stress. "I'm Piper, by the way. And I'm going to be so dead after all this." 

"Why is that?" Steve wonders, while Bucky just stares at me, confused. 

"I was supposed to help Tony get you guys, and in case you haven't noticed, I kinda did the opposite and hacked his tech in the process. Speaking of, I might be able to hack his suits. Get Tony and Rhodey out of the air. Safely, of course." Hopefully, I add, thinking. I pull out my phone, and pause for a minute.

"Aren't you supposed to be hacking?" Bucky questions.

"I was just thinking that it'd be easier if I knew how to hack something like that. I don't even know how I hacked Tony's phone. But don't worry, I have another plan. The thing is, if I go with this new plan, the rest is down to just the two of you."

"What's this plan of yours anyway?" Steve demands.

"Well, it'd involve opening the doors, and I'd personally take the fliers down. Great plan, yeah? Alright let's do it," I breathe, not giving them the chance to object because I know I'd listen if they did. I hit the button for the doors and start sprinting before they can stop me. 

The doors open slowly, but when I get halfway, they start closing again. It's a race, and since the doors close at the top, I start running up the walls until I'm on the ceiling. The doors are almost closed when I reach them. I make the final decision, jumping through the tiny gap, and the doors close right behind me.

"Sam!" I shout. He gets the hint, picking me up. "We have to get them down! Steve and Bucky won't make it out if we don't!" 

"Alright, kid. What's the plan?"

"Take out two of their thrusters each. No more, no less. They can still chase with three of their thruster, but take out three and they fall to the ground with no control, and they can't slow down. I'll get Rhodey, you take down Tony. And fly me back down when we're done, yeah?" He nods, and just before I get to War Machine, I hear him speak.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six. Vision, do you copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider." Sam rolls, barely dodging Vision's beam. I jump onto Rhodes as the beam hits him in the chest, right on the power source. We start falling fast. I keep looking for something nearby to latch onto or to web to, but there's nothing close enough. Tony and Sam immediately try getting to us.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick," Rhodey admits.

"Sam, if you can get close enough, I might be able to stop the fall by webbing onto you, but you'd have to go straight up as soon as I do. Got it?" I plan.

"Yeah, working on that," Sam mutters. I don't think Rhodey knows he's got a stowaway yet, but Tony definitely does. I know because Tony somehow speeds up once Rhodes faces the ground. Sam is still too far away to reach with my webs, and the ground seems really close. 

"Sam, I'm not sure this plan is going to work. We're almost at the ground," I tell him.

"You're going to have to jump, Piper. Jump, and use your webs to catch Rhodes," Sam orders. I nod, jumping. Sam gives off a small burst of speed, and he's finally close enough. I shoot a web at him and Rhodes simultaneously. Sam immediately changes direction, going straight up, hoping to counter balance the fall for a softer landing. My arms are burning with pain because of the upward direction added with the heavy metal suit.

"Rhodey!" I think Tony shouts. I'm not really sure of anything anymore other than the pain. I hear someone screaming. Maybe it's me, I don't know. I know that the tears are running down my face from the effort and strain that I'm putting into this. The ground is so very close.


	4. Chapter 4

The fall has become a lift, and the pain has lessened some. Sam slowly decreases our altitude until we are laying flat on the ground. I almost pass out with relief at being back on the ground and relatively uninjured. Sam comes to my side almost instantly, but it takes Tony a few more seconds before he lands next to Rhodes.

"Piper, are you okay? Can you hear me? Piper!" I hear someone shout before my mask is pulled off.

"Ow," I mumble. "That really hurt. I don't think I can move my arms, Sam." Tony is talking to Rhodey quietly, but they fall silent soon.

"Hey, kiddo. You all right?" Tony asks.

"Except for the fact that my arms almost got pulled off, I'm fine. How's Rhodes?" I wonder.

"He's fine, thanks to you. What you did was very stupid, though," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, if that was Peter, I'd do it for him, so why shouldn't I do it for a guy who saved the world? And besides, I couldn't let Rhodey get hurt because I would've felt like it was my fault. I chose the other side, not yours. I wouldn't have been here if you didn't bring me, and you'd probably start blaming yourself if I got hurt right along with him." He nods, a little bit ashamed.

"Alright, let's get you out of here, and get your arms looked at."

"Wait, where's Peter?" No one answers. "Where is my brother? I want to see my brother!" Everyone is still quiet, so I force myself to my feet, using my arms as little as possible. A little unsteady, I start walking back towards the airport. "Peter! Peter, where are you?" I make it back and get to one of the planes before a pair of arms pulls me back. "Where is my brother? Why won't you let me see him?"

"Your body wouldn't be able to handle it," Tony says.

"I'll be the judge of what my body can handle, thank you very much," I retort. Tony eventually lets me go, and what I see around the corner has me sprinting again. Peter lies motionless on the ground. "Peter! Peter, can you hear me?" I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face once again. Though it hurts like nothing before, and I scream with the pain, I move my arm to his neck, trying to find a pulse.

"Please don't be dead, Pete. You can't do this to me. You're not dead; you can't be dead," I mutter under my breath. I exhale audibly when I feel his heart beating underneath me fingers. He chest rises only slightly, though, so I know he's having a lung issue. "Tony, get over here!" Tony is by my side almost instantly.

"You called," Tony smarts.

"Fix him," I demand. "Fix him, and I'll do anything. You have my word."

"Natasha, you get us a ride yet?" Tony asks.

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't convince him. This is all my fault," I mumble. Tony comes back from his conversation with Nat and picks Peter up gently, carrying him in the direction he came from. I try standing up to follow them but pass out from exhaustion and pain before I'm fully off the ground. The last thing I remember is a pair of strong arms catching me before I hit the ground.

I open my eyes to a very white room. At first, I think it's a hospital before I see that the tech is way different, and it doesn't smell like hospitals do. The first thing I do is look for Peter, but the room I'm in is empty apart from me. My arms are in slings, holding them to my chest, my right arm above my left. I struggle to sit up without using my arms, but I finally manage it. I stand up a lot easier and make my way to the only open door.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Parker?" a voice asks me, but there's nobody around.

"Looking for my brother. I need to see my brother," I answer without thinking.

"He's to the left of your room. I must inform you that Mr. Parker is still sleeping."

"I just need to see him." I go where the voice said my brother was, groaning when I find the door closed. "Is anyone nearby to open the door? I kinda can't use my arms."

"Piper. Good to see you out and about," Tony remarks.

"Can you open the door to my brother's room please? I need to see him. I have to make sure he's okay. And don't tell me I can take your word for it because I have to see for myself."

"I can't let you in there, Piper." I start hyperventilating. Why wouldn't he let me see my brother? Unless something went wrong. The thoughts running through my mind get considerably worse, and every version has my brother looking worse and worse until he's almost unrecognizable.

"She's having a panic attack, boss," the voice from before says.

"Piper. Piper, calm down. Piper!" I can't, though. I've been trying, but it just gets worse because what if the voice lied, and my brother's actually dead?

"Her anxiety levels are through the roof." I hear Tony sigh before the door opens, and he shoves me in.

"See? He's fine," Tony speaks, annoyed. I can hear just a touch of concern in his voice that he tried to hide. I don't listen, sprinting to my brother's side. Unable to use my hands, I position my head right over his heart. The consisten thumping finally calms me down enough so that I can breathe properly. I feel a hand grab the back of my head.

I lift my head just enough to see Peter smile, and I remember when we laid like this as kids after our parents died. I needed Peter to calm me down then, and having me so close to him made him feel better, too. Seeing that smile on his face again immediately brings one to mine, and he scoots over enough so I can join him. I stand back up before laying down next to him, putting my head right back over his heart. I fall asleep quickly, feeling safe next to my brother.

**Tony's P.O.V. (Let's be honest, we all want a little bit of this in his point of view. Don't even try to lie to me, I know the truth.)**

Peter smiles and scoots over, making room for his sister. I watch as she lays down and puts her head in the exact same position before her breathing evens out, and snores can be heard. Peter falls asleep not too long after, and there are smiles etched on their faces even while they sleep. I smile to myself, walking out of the room.

"FRIDAY, don't let anyone in there. They are not to be disturbed under any circumstances," I order.

"Understood, boss," FRIDAY answers. I'm glad those kids have each other. They need someone to help keep them sane in this crazy world we live in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, and I'm sorry, but I was away for a week, and I had no chances to write more or to publish. I really am sorry, but here you go, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Apparently, the wrong chapter got published, and I'm not sure how that happened, but this is the correct chapter.   
> Piper's P.O.V.

I wake up, hearing an argument outside the room, but Peter is still sleeping. I try ignoring the shouts on the other side of the door, but I'm standing up and walking to the door before long. I try to figure out how to open it when an arm passes me, turning the knob. I see Natasha pacing back and forth before she notices the open door.

"Hey, kids. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Fine. What are you doing?" I wonder.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but FRIDAY wouldn't let me into your room."

"FRIDAY?" Peter questions.

"The AI Tony made after JARVIS," Nat explains. "You guys hungry?" As soon as she asks, our stomachs grumble. "Sounds like you are. Let's go grab something to eat." We follow Natasha to the kitchen, sitting at the counter as she gets us food. She ends up making toast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes, putting them on a plate and sliding them in front of us, and Peter immediately digs in.

"Um, how am I supposed to eat? I can't really use my arms," I remind them.

"Wait, what happened?" Peter demands.

"Oh, well, you see, Vision was targeting Sam's thrusters, but he dodged, and it ended up hitting Rhodes in the power source while I was on his back. So we went down, almost hit the ground, but I ended up jumping off, webbing to Sam and Rhodey. It felt like my arms were going to come off, but we eventually got safely to the ground, and then I found you."

Peter looks at me, amazed at what I did. Nat already knew, but she doesn't say anything, electing to sit next to me. She grabs the fork and knife and starts cutting up the pancake on my plate. She then grabs the syrup and positions it over the plate.

"How much?" She asks, pouring some right on top of the cut pancake. I watch the progress of the syrup until it's the way I like it.

"Right there," I tell her. She stabs a square of pancake. "Wait, what are you doing?" She ignores me, moving the fork closer to my mouth. "Nat? Nat! What are you doing?"

"You can't feed yourself," she points out, "so I'm feeding you. Now sit still, and open your mouth."

"Not one word, Peter. Not one word," I warn. I'm halfway done with my breakfast when Tony walks in. "No. Get out. Go away. You are not to be in this room." Tony doesn't listen, leaning on the counter across from me. "Nat, make him leave please," I beg.

"You need to finish your breakfast," she changes the subject.

"Nope, not while he's here. Not happening. He'd have a field day, and I'd never live it down."

"You don't have much of a choice, Pipes. It is his place we're at right now," Peter says.

"I don't care if it's his place. I am not doing this right now," I argue. "If you want me to finish-" Nat shove the fork into my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "Ow. You know, there are easier ways to force feed a girl. All you have to do is remove one Tony Stark from the room."

"No way am I missing any more of this," Tony states. I huff, biting my lips closed.

"Piper, open your mouth," Nat orders, and I shake my head. "Come on. You have to eat. Open up." Another shake. "Don't make me force you. It'll only be worse for you." Grudgingly, I open my mouth, glaring at her all the while. "Good girl." The glaring only intensifies at that, and everyone laughs.

"I hate you all," I mutter around the bite of food in my mouth. The torture finally ends when the last bite is swallowed, and a drink is placed in front of me with a straw. I sip the apple juice, contemplating my revenge.

"Pipes? Are you listening?" Peter asks.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I reply.

"Mr. Stark said we should be good to go home tomorrow." 

"Won't Aunt May question the fact that my arms are in slings?"

"Your arms will be fine tomorrow, and you won't need the sling. But you might not want to strain them, so be careful," Tony informs. I raise my eyebrows at that but don't question him. 

"Movie marathon?" Peter offers.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" I wonder.

"Hmm, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, okay. You mind?" I turn to Tony.

"Go for it," he answers, pointing towards the living room tv. Peter and I walk towards the couch. We sit, and he pulls me to his chest. I know it's because when I'm this close, he knows I'm safe, that he can protect me, and I feel the same. That's why I make sure we have every class together at school, and we always sit next to each other. Everyone at school knows that we're a package deal. If you want one, you have to deal with both.

Peter falls asleep before the end of the fifth movie. I glance at him before watching the movie, being tired but unable to sleep. Before I start the sixth movie, I get up to use the bathroom, but I get pulled back to the couch.

"Where are you going?" Peter mumbles.

"The bathroom, Pete. I have to pee." He lets go, and when I get back, he's sitting up looking around. "You okay, Peter?"

"I heard something. I don't know what it was."

"Well, I didn't hear anything. It's probably just something from your dream." He drops it at that, but I can tell that he's not fully convinced. We start the movies, but Peter doesn't fall asleep again. In fact, he barely pays attention to the screen.

"Time for bed, kiddos," Tony orders, walking in during the credits of the last movie. Peter moves to argue, but I lay a hand on his arm and shake my head. I stand up, and Peter follows suit after a few moments. We walk back to where our rooms are. My door is open, but Peter's isn't. Tony must've opened my door for me before coming to get us.

"Goodnight, Peter," I say before entering my room. Before I can turn to close the door with my foot, someone else is pushing it closed and holding one hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, don't scream," the voice says. It's familiar, but I can't recall who it belongs to. I kick, aiming behind me. A grunt tells me I hit them somewhere. "Don't kick! It's Steve!" I stand still enough so that he knows I won't try anything else. He lets me go and moves to where I can see him. "Ouch, kid. You've got a great kick."

"You know, you might want to lead with the whole being a person I know and maybe I won't kick you."

"Fair enough," Steve replies.

"Why are you here?" I wonder.

"I wanted to thank you. You chose to help us over your brother and the man who brought you there. Then you risked your life to make sure we got away, and you saved Rhodes, almost breaking your arms. And I wanted to ask why. Why did you switch sides?"

"Because I understand your point of view. Because if it was Peter, I would've done the same thing. Because you saved to world. Because you needed help. Because you were trying to do the right thing for your friend. Because you're a good guy. Because you saved my life, once upon a time," I overexplain.

"What do you mean?" I know he's asking about the last one. It was so long ago, I'm not surprised he doesn't remember.

"The attack on New York. I saw you guys fighting, and I snuck out of the apartment because I wanted to help. I started hitting them with my umbrella, but it didn't do much. In fact, I think it made them angrier. One of them was aiming their gun at me, and I couldn't see him, didn't even know he was there. Then I heard him grunt, and I turned just in time to see him drop the gun and fall. I saw your shield flying back to you. You ran forward and took them all out, and then you took me home. You made me promise to stay there. You said you'd come back to check on us when it was all over, but you never showed. I waited by the door all night, and that's where I fell asleep."

"That was you?" I nod. He doesn't say anything after that.

"I'm kinda tired, so I'd like to go to sleep." He gets the hint, leaving through the open window. I lay down and fall asleep thinking about what I'm gonna tell Aunt May.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I've been having a lot of family and school issues lately, but I will be giving you some chapters tonight. Thanks for sticking with me!

I wake up to bright lights and conversation nearby. I can't make out what they're saying, and the door is closed. I sit up and see Tony standing in the nearest corner just staring at me.

"How long have you been here? And will you stop staring? Because that's honestly very creepy," I say.

"How are you feeling?" He wonders.

"Fine. Are you just going to ignore my questions?"

"Yep." Tony walks closer to help me get up and leads me out the door. We walk for a little while before he enters a room. I hesitate before following, not knowing what he's going to do. "You coming or what?" I walk cautiously towards where Tony is standing.

"Where's Peter?" I question.

"He's fine. You need to stop worrying about your brother so much," Tony advises.

"That's never going to happen. You've seen what he's like. If I don't worry about him and make sure he's safe all the time, no one will. So I'll ask again: Where's Peter?"

"Resting. I wanted to do some extra testing on you to make sure you're healed, and Peter didn't need it, so I'm letting him sleep in. Better now?" Knowing that Peter is okay makes breathing that much easier on my part. My whole life has been spent with him, and we've never been too far away from each other. I don't know how I'd feel if he was ever gone.

"So, how long will this take?" I ask, hopping up on the table in this hospital looking room Tony brought me to.

"Just a few minutes," Tony answers, prepping some machines. He makes me lay completely still while he positions one of them right above me. It looks like an x-ray machine, but this is Tony, so I can't be sure. After positioning me and a few more of his machines, he says I'm good to go, telling me how to get to Peter without me saying a word.

"Hey, there you are," Peter greets. "I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah, just had some testing with Tony. He wanted to make sure I was fine before he let us go," I reply. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah. May's probably frantic right now. We were supposed to be back yesterday, but Mr. Stark said he'd call her." Smiling, I sling my arm around my brother's neck, grabbing the bags with the other. "Do you know if Mr. Stark will let us take the car?" I shake my head at his hopefulness before answering.

"He wouldn't let us drive it, but he might have Happy give us a ride home." Peter's eyes go wide as he looks behind me. "What are you looking at?" I wonder, turning around to see for myself. Tony, in all his extraness, follows us out the door to wait by the car, probably waiting for Happy to open the door. I roll my eyes before opening the door myself and climbing in, trying to pull Peter in after me, but Tony climbs in before I can succeed.

"Hey, kiddos. Thought I'd escort you home myself. May probably has some questions for me, and I'd love to answer them."

"Yeah, that's what you're doing. Only coming to answer possible questions our aunt might have," I say, my sarcasm obvious. Happy gets into the driver's seat, and then we're on our way home. The drive is mostly silent until we pull up outside the apartment building. Tony leans over my brother, and Peter makes to hug him.

"This isn't a hug, I'm just getting the door for you," Tony says. Tony whispers something else to Peter, who nods and heads inside. "I wanted to have a few words with you, in private, and without your brother," he starts. I raise my eyebrows, telling him to explain.  "You're a smart girl, I know. You seem like you're smarter than your brother, and you see the world in a completely different light. He sees all the innocence, while you're stuck seeing the world for how it is, not how it could be. I need you to do something for me, and you can't tell your brother." He pauses, clearly waiting for me to promise I won't, but I stay silent. He sighs before continuing. "I need you to protect your brother, and the way he sees the world. People like him are rare, but people like us, like you and me, we're the ones that see the monsters behind their masks. We are harder to find, but easily made into what we are. Keep your brother from turning into us, however you can, please."

"Why do you care so much about the kind of people my brother and I are? Why do you care about us at all? You got what you wanted, in a way, and we get to go home to May and talk about Germany. You won't have to see us ever again, and we won't see you unless you end up on T.V. again."

"I just want to... I want to know that you guys can take care of yourselves. I don't want to have to come back and clean up your messes." 

"Yeah, you won't need to. We can do just fine," I tell him.

"I know you can, but I just want to make sure you look after him," Tony replies.

"I've been doing that my whole life." Without another word, I open the door and make my way up to the apartment where my family waits. I open the door to find both Peter and May waiting on the couch.

"What took you so long? Your brother walked in ten minutes ago," May demands.

"Sorry, Tony wanted to talk for a bit," I answer.

"About what?" Peter wonders.

"The internship," is all I say.


	7. Chapter 7

"Piper! It's time for school! Come on, we gotta go!" Peter shouts, not knowing that I'm right behind him. I give him a tap on the shoulder, and he jumps.

"You don't need to shout, Pete. We both have increased hearing, remember? And May already left for work, so you don't have to pretend either. Now, come on or we're going to be late," I say, opening the door to let him walk out first. I follow him out, closing and locking the door behind me. 

Peter and I sit down in our seats just as the bell rings. I made sure that Peter and I have all the same classes because I start worrying too much when I don't know where he is and that he's safe. Peter thinks us having every class is some kind of coincidence, and that's just the way I like it.

"Hey, guys," Ned greets from the other side of Peter. We also sit next to each other in every class. Again, Peter thinks it's a coincidence, but I convinced the teachers that it was best for the two of us to be as close as we can.

"Hey, Ned," Peter and I respond simultaneously. We do that a lot, talking at the same time and saying the same thing each time. We've been doing it so long that everyone who knows us barely seems to notice anymore. Time flies fast in each class, and when we get to the labs, Peter starts messing around with his web fluid. 

"Peter!" I whisper. "What are you doing? You can't be doing that in school! What if someone sees you? They'll be able to find out who you are!"

"Piper, it's fine. I've been doing this for a while, and you haven't caught me, so I think I'm good," Peter replies.

"Why do you think that I wasn't shocked when I found that video? I was angry, yeah, but I wasn't surprised. I noticed. I've known since the beginning, Pete. I just thought that you'd be more careful now with the whole thing. Now put that away before someone sees it!"

"So bossy," Peter mumbles, but he does what I said and hides his experiment from view. I begin to wonder how he's gotten this far on his own and no one even has any idea of what he is, of what he does.

It's lunch time, and Peter can't take his eyes off of Liz, who he's had a crush, but he only ever told Ned about. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed all the staring yet, but she's hanging up the banner for homecoming. I glance at MJ, and we roll our eyes at the boys, who are currently conversing about Liz's outfit.

"Peter, it's time to stop staring. It's getting uncomfortable, and she's bound to notice if you keep it up," I tell him.

"Why are you always telling him what he should already know?" MJ wonders.

"Because if I don't, no one else will. Ned doesn't help; he encourages this kind of behavior. No offense, Ned," I answer.

"You're not wrong," she replies.

"Hey!" Ned complains. "I do not encourage him!"

"Yeah, you do," MJ and I counter.

"Okay, you're right," he admits. "But you really should stop staring, Peter." Peter still hasn't heard us, so I toss a grape at him. Only once the grape hits him in the face does he turn and look at us.

"What was that for?" Peter demands.

"You were staring at Liz again, and you completely zoned out. You have to stop doing this, Pete," I inform. The rest of the day passes in a blur until Peter and I are walking home, and he hands me his backpack.

"I gotta go," he says.

"No, you don't. Let's just go home, Peter. May's getting suspicious that you're spending all this time doing the Stark internship, but I'm not. Come home with me, Pete. Just this once, come home with me," I fake beg. 

"This once," Peter concedes. He never could fight with me when I'd beg, and that's one of the reasons I worry about him. I hide that worry with the fake smile he always believes, and Peter is still none the wiser.

Peter is the first one to walk in when we get to our apartment, and May is so happy to see him home that she almost burns the food she's making greeting him.

"You're home! I knew you could do it, Piper! Thank you!"

"It was the least I could do, Aunt May. After all you've done since we got back, I was glad to help you," I tell her. Peter looks at me questioningly, but I give him a look that says he should've been here if he wants to know. He's going to question me about that later, I just know it. He really should have been here, though. 

Aunt May was starting to go crazy worrying about him, and he didn't even notice. She even searched through our room to make sure he wasn't doing drugs or something. That's how different Peter's been since we got home, and I'm the one that almost died. I almost died, and when we get back, the first thing he does is go around New York in his new suit.

Once we finish eating, Peter and I go to our room like we always do. Just like I thought he would, he immediately questions what happened earlier.

"What did you mean 'after everything she's done'?" Peter wonders.

"You weren't here to see what happened because you kept disappearing. You drove Aunt May crazy, and she could have gone insane worrying about you. It got so bad that she had to distract herself or she would have actually gone insane. She did something creative, and it blew up. In a good way, that is. Have you noticed a lack of graffiti? That's all Aunt May. Well, I should say that it was all Aunt May and you, because she wouldn't have been in this much need of a distraction if I wasn't for you, so congrats. You helped the city, Pete." And with that, I walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the video, so we're flashing back to Civil War

Peter has his phone out, recording our trip. I shake my head a little bit because I know Happy's not going to like that.

"New York. Queens. It's a rough borough, but hey, it's home," Peter narrates in a gravely voice.

"What's going on back there?" Happy asks.

"Nothing. Just making a little video of the trip," Peter replies.

"You know you can't show it to anyone."

"He knows," I step in.

"Then why are you narrating in that voice?"

"Uh... Because it's fun," Peter answers.

"Fun," Happy mumbles. I can tell he doesn't like "babysitting" the teenagers with powers. He'd probably love nothing more than to lose us, but that would cost him his job, so he won't.

"So, uh, why do they call you Happy?" Peter wonders.

"Peter," I hiss. Happy hits a button, and the partition is raised.

"What?"

"That's his name, Peter."

"Oh."

***jump to plane***

We all get out of the limo to see this giant plane waiting. Peter and I stand there for a moment, in awe of what we're seeing.

"Come on. I'm not carrying your bags for you. Let's go," Happy says. Peter's still recording on his phone, so I grab his bags and mine and start walking towards the steps.

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter wonders.

"There's a bathroom on it," Happy answers. Once we get on the plane, Peter looks into the empty cockpit.

"Woah. No pilot? That's awesome," he exclaims. Peter decides to sit right across from Happy, which I can tell he doesn't like.

"Is that where you're gonna sit?" Happy asks.

"Yeah," Peter replies.

"This your first time on a private plane?"

"This is our first time on any plane," I tell him. Happy moves to a seat towards the very back of the plane, about as far away from us as he could get. The plane starts making noises, probably about to take off.

"Should it...? Should it be...? Should it be making that noise?" Peter questions, but Happy ignores him.

***little time skip***

Peter gets up, puts his finger to his lips, and makes a shushing sound. He creeps closer to Happy, who is snoring peacefully in his seat.

"Peter, don't," I whisper.

"Shhh," he replies. I sigh, and let him continue. Peter gets too close to Happy's face. Peter chuckles, and Happy wakes up a little violently. Peter jumps back, rushing to get to his seat.

"I told you not to do that, Pete. You've got to give him space if you actually want him to like you."

"I'm just having fun, Pipes. You should try it sometime."

"We're not here for fun, Pete. We're here on a mission, and a serious one at that. We shouldn't be messing around like this."

***another time skip***

Peter and I are walking through the streets, and he's recording again.

"No one has actually told us why we're in Berlin or what we're doing. Something about Captain America going crazy," Peter says.

"Which I doubt. Captain America doesn't go crazy. He was under the ice for 70 years, and even though the world was completely different when he got out, he didn't let it change him. Captain America always has a reason for what he does, that I can promise you," I respond.

***one more time skip***

Peter, Happy, and I are walking to our rooms at this awesomely expensive hotel where we're staying. 

"That's Piper. That's Peter," Happy says, pointing at the door on the right, then the one in the middle before sliding his key card into the one on the left. I immediately walk into mine.

"We're neighbors?" Peter asks.

"We're not roommates. Suit up."

***tiny skip***

The walls are thin here, so I can hear what happens in most of the rooms here.

"Okay, Peter, you got this. You got this," I hear my brother say.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Happy demands.

"It's my suit," Peter replies.

"Where's the case?"

"What case? That's not my... What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room?"

"Go. Please."

"My room is way bigger than..."

"There."

"I found the case. I found the case. I found the case. 'A minor upgrade'? Whoa. Oh my god."

"Put it on."

"What the...? This is the coolest thing I've ever seen-"

"Let's go."

"But, yeah. Well, I don't understand. Is it for me? Happy. Happy, wait. This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

"Come on."

***skippity do da***

We're at the airport waiting for our signals, and Peter has his phone out recording again.

"Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Whoa. Who's that new guy?" Peter whispers.

"Underoos!" Tony shouts.

"Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go."

 ***skip skip skip*** **(skipping when Ant Man is big because Piper isn't there for that one. She's on the Quinjet. Also skipping the one in the hotel room because Piper didn't wake up until she was back in New York.)**

Peter and I are riding in the car with Tony, and Happy's driving us home. Peter is still recording on his phone, and I'm surprised they let him do it this long.

"What are you doing, a little video diary?" Tony wonders.

"Yeah," Peter responds, a little embarrassed.

"It's all right. I'd probably do the same," Tony admits.

"I told him not to do it. He was filming everything," Happy tattles.

"It's okay," Tony replies.

"I'm gonna wipe the chip," Happy informs.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?" Tony decides.

"Yeah, hold on," Peter says, getting ready. Tony takes his glasses of, and his face is actually pretty badly bruised.

"We rolling?" Tony asks.

"An alibi? Sure."

"Get in the frame, you two," Tony orders. Peter leans in on his side, but I don't really want to get that close to Tony. "Piper, come on. Get in the frame." I do, begrudgingly. "Hey, May. How are you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope." Peter and I both turn to look at Tony with disgust written all over our faces. "Peter, that's inappropriate. All right, let's start over. You can edit it."

"Yeah," I say.

"Three, two, one," Tony starts. "Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your niece and nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed." Happy honks, all of a sudden.

"Come on! It's a freaking merge. I'm sorry," Happy says.

"This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard. See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver."

"That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that."

"No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?"

"All right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops."

"Happy, can you give us a minute?" Tony orders.

"You want me to leave the car?" Happy questions.

"Why don't you grab the cases from the trunk."

"We can keep the suits?" Peter asks, lowering his phone.

"Yes, we were just talking about it. Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?"

"Yes!"

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a... There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you both operate."

"Wait, does that mean we're Avengers?" Peter wonders.

"No," Tony replies. Happy then knocks on the window.

"These it?"

"Seventh floor," Tony says.

"We can take those up. You don't have to," I tell him.

"You're gonna take them?" Happy clarifies.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," Happy says before putting the cases by the car door.

"So when's, when's our next 'retreat,' you know? Like..." Peter starts.

"What, next mission?" Tony replies.

"Yeah, the mission. The missions."

"We'll call you."

"You have our numbers?"

"No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you."

"Oh," Peter says, a little dejected but still hopeful. Tony reaches towards Peter, and Pete moves to hug him.

"That's not a hug, I'm just getting the door for you," Tony informs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're all caught up. That was the video diary of Peter Parker on his trip to Berlin, adding in his twin sister Piper. I hope you enjoyed that, and stick around for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I'm also going to try to publish at least once a week, but sometimes I might not be able to. At the very least, you will get one or two a month, but I'm shooting for four.


End file.
